quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Reflections on the End
|image1 = intelprops_tablet.jpg |image2 = |type = Personal Belonging |subject = Paul Serene's time in the End of Time |author = Paul Serene |date = October 10th, 2016 |time = |act = Act 5: I'll Come Back For You |part = Act 5, Part 1: Monarch HQ |location = Monarch HQ, in Paul's office bedroom |previous = Monarch Paperweight with Note |next = Charlie's Badge }} Reflections on the End is a Personal Intel Object found in Act 5, Part 1 of Quantum Break. The Intel Object is Paul Serene's , which contains a personal reflection of his time in the year 2021, the End of Time. Content REFLECTIONS ON THE END I wish my memories about the End of Time were clearer, but it was anything but a clear time in my life – and the world was such a jumble, a frozen mess of different timelines crashing together. I was running for my life the whole time, trying to avoid the Shifters. Not an ideal state of mind for gathering intel. And it didn’t help that she kept chasing me, trying to kill me. Beth Wilder. One of my own people. It was her all along. Even then, trapped in the End of Time, as little as I understood about what was going on, I could tell she wasn’t like me – that she didn’t have the powers I did. I knew she had some kind of technology that kept her going in that suspended hell. Of course, I had no idea it was a device I would eventually have my people develop. I suppose I should appreciate the irony that it was her chronon harness – my own chronon harness – that it gave me the idea for the Lifeboat protocol. The idea that our technology could let humanity survive the End of Time. I suppose I have to thank her for that. And she paid for her sins, in the end… but she left her mark on me. I know the time to pay for mine is approaching quickly. But not just yet. Back then, when Wilder and I played our game of cat and mouse at the End of Time, if I’d had an ounce of the control over my powers that I do now, things would have turned out very differently between the two of us. She was strong and had the training, and I was young and weak and scared. Even so, my abilities gave me an edge. I was lucky she didn’t have the full Striker gear. She was the one with the upper hand. I didn’t learn to learn to properly control my abilities until much later. In those days, they were unpredictable and operated on instinct. Control didn’t come easy. I can’t help but be aware that this doesn’t seem to be the case for Jack. His mastery is growing by leaps and bounds. Is it just because that’s the way he’s always been? Fast on his feet. Bold and adaptive. Or is the Fracture affecting him, too? I thought we could contain him. It’s cost us dearly. It’s not a mistake I will make again. Category:Intel Collectibles Category:Narrative Objects Category:Quantum Break Category:Act 5